Toontropolis Genesis Evolution
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: in a alternate reality judge doom succeeded in dipping toontown and only a few toons were lucky to not be in toontown at the time and some toons who found out that doom was a toon were brave enough to dip him and remake toontown into toontropolis... in one reality where toontown was never dipped the toons there will meet the toons of toontropolis when their worlds start to merge..


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf [I say this cause later on they will be characters from the comic series appear in this story..]**

**[The Toon OCs of mine that is the Mischievous Mink Gang appear in this chapter...**

**though the one called Sissy will now be spelled Sissie which will be with a 'i' and 'e' instead of a 'y' at the end...]**

**all so I still need to work on this so it is just a Prologue for now and I don't know when I will post Chapter 1 next so I will try to do better for the next chapter...**

**and yes that is the Mischievous Mink Gang in the Cover...**

* * *

Welcome to Toontropolis a much larger and bigger city than that of Toontown...  
and instead of the city itself being all like the Toons that live there, instead Toontropolis is much like a 3D Animation...  
think of a 3D Video Game when you think of Toontropolis...  
even though Toontropolis is all 3D and look all most as Real as the Human World's itself, it's Toons mostly stay the same...

you may wonder how Toontropolis was founded and where it is right?  
well it is in the same spot as Toontown...only problem is that there is no more Toontown...  
well I guess I should explain...you see in a parallel alternate dimension Toontown was destroyed by Doom and sadly that means Roger and Jessica were all so dipped as well...

and that means all the Toons who were in Toontown at the time were all dipped as well save for a few who weren't in Toontown at the time and had manage to escape it's destruction...

sadly that meant very few Toons that did make it had no homes and possibly left jobless...

it was hard times for all the Toons who lost their homes and it was even worse when Doom made the plans to make the freeway that was all most done...

but than all those who wanted to stop Doom for good and stop his plans from making the freeway over the once place that had their home that was once Toontown...

they had all the Toons who could use Magic band together and uses their wands to make a barrel full of dip fall on Doom and killing him...  
then the Toons that were both Witches, Wizards and other magic beings used their magic to use a new regenerate spell that remade Toontown but it was made differently and much bigger and more 3D like and was renamed Toontropolis...

in fear that history might repeat itself and fear that Doom might return to destroy their once small toontown but now larger toontropolis...  
the wizards and witches transported Toontropolis into a place where Toons and Humans don't coexist...  
in a world where it was just Humans and that Toons are just seen in tv, movies and comics...  
and that world would be...

Are World...

and the Toons of Toontropolis haven't seen a real human since they place themselves in a dimension where humans and toons don't coexist and they kept themselves secret for the past 50 years...

when the Toontropolis Police Department was made it made rules that made the Toons be more civilize and not act all crazy when driving...  
though their are some Toons who still act a little like they did back in Toontown...and the Toons who break any laws are brought in to the Toontropolis Police Department and needed to be reminded that they aren't trying to make a human laugh anymore and they need to take things a little seriously now but the said Toon would then throw a pie in the policeman's face and would get twenty days in jail for throwing pie in a policeman's face to which is a serious offense...

it wasn't until in the year 2012 that a human came into Toontropolis and started to take over the Toontropolis Police Department...  
that human's name was Mr. Mood...though now he goes by Commander Mood of the Toontropolis Police Department...

he even has his own patrol team that are all female...

a bunch of toon minks who were in a gang called the mischievous mink gang and were known to cause trouble for the former police of the Toontropolis Police Department for taking the law into their own hands from time to time...

while they still go by their gang name when not on duty...but on duty they are called The Toontropolis Patrol...even though it is a mouth full it fits if ya think about it...

over the weeks and few months of Commander Mood being in charge he had brought back the idea of 'Dip' once again and even though the Mayor was against the idea of dip being used against the toons of Toontropolis he was force by Commander Mood to sign the law for it or else he would be dip himself...so not wanting to get dip himself the mayor made the law that toons will be dipped if they do something like was done in the past...

all toons who have heard the new law was fearful for their very lives...  
they tried to act less loony and more 'human' like so that they wouldn't get dipped and their was even signs on some building that told toons never to break those rules or else they will be dipped...

all toons just gave up hope of ever enjoying true peace ever since Commander Mood came into their city and made a law that a toon would get dipped...

no toon was dipped now but that is because everyone was scared to break the unsaid law that would have them get dipped though no toon in their right mind would do such a thing...

though it was duing one of the Mayor's long hour of working on signing some things that needed to be signed that he got a call and ask to come to the loony storage warehouse to speak with someone who was willing to buy all the unused gags and props that are just collecting dust...

but when the Mayor left to go to the warehouse he never came back...

it was than the next day that the Toontropolis Patrol was called into the scene and they see a dry dipped shape on the floor that was the same shape of their city's beloved Mayor...

Ellia the leader look down at the dry dip and the shape of it that match perfectly for their Mayor...  
"Man that is a darn shame about the Mayor...he had a good more years until he retired..."she said as she looks over to her older sister Ennis who was putting on some lipstick on her lips and looking at herself in the mirror "ya got any leads Ennis?"she asks her older sister who puts her lipstick away and looks to pink wearing mink "nope can't say that I gave Ellia and I don't think that the others have found anything either."she said as she points to the other minks that was Salvia, Sissie and Spazzie who were looking for clues to what happen in the storage warehouse that kept all the gags and props that aren't used anymore and were now out lawed...

Ellia sighs at this and crosses her arms over her chest "well this is a fine load of inkblot..." and hearing her say this Spazzie gasps and then giggles "but there is no inkblots anywhere Ellia!"Spazzie said in between giggles to which Ellia rolls her eyes at her sister before starting to walk away "come on girls lets go maybe Commander Mood will have a lead to who dipped the Mayor..."she said as she leads all of the other minks out of the building and walk to their Red Mustang Car that wasn't a toon car but a real car...

they started to drive off back to the Toontropolis Police Department to inform their Commander they found no leads to who dipped Mayor...

and all so it seem like the only human who would know that Toontropolis exist would be Commander Mood...  
that is until one day that all changed with a new face in Toontropolis...

it was in the Year 2013 that a new human came and discovered the city that was Toontropolis...

and not only that but old faces would soon find themselves in Toontropolis as well...  
like Roger Rabbit and none other than the Toon Patrol...

so ready yourselves for the Adventure of a life time that will take place in this metropolis known as Toontropolis...

_  
somewhere outside of Toontropolis...  
in a human civilization...  
a girl was running from some other girls who were screaming for her to get back here and for her to stop running so they could pound the daylights out of her...

you should know this girl always gets into trouble but that's been her whole life...  
she lives on the streets her whole life since she could remember she had no memory of who she is or who her family are or reasons why they haven't found her yet...

she didn't have a name but she goes by whatever people call her even if it wasn't a real name for her...

right now she was running with a arm full of food that she got at a place where they were giving away free food and she thought it be okay to take some but the girls who wanted the food first weren't happy she took it and started to chase her from the place where the food was being given away...

the girl kept running until she came to a alley and hid behind a trash can and watch as the girls ran past the alley and went off running somewhere else to look for her...

"that was too close..."she thought to herself as she took out a cupcake out of a paper bag and started to bite into it and smile a little as she munch into the sweetness of the cupcake...

the food she got was mostly junk food and some sweets thought that is all she could have for right now because she would have to wait until she can find a place to stay and see if she could find any more food that might might be either something with meat or fruit.

her hair was very long that went down to her waist of her back and her bangs covered her eyes so you couldn't really see her eyes hardly at all...  
she had pale skin and all so she had on a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull on the front and she had on baggy blue jeans and she didn't wear any shoes or socks but she didn't mind honestly...

as she was walking down the streets back to the place where she lived with some other other teenagers her age who either lost their family or are run aways from a unloving family or have been alone all their lives...  
she doesn't really spend enough time their honestly and she doesn't even wait for those who work their to come and give them food she would go out herself and get some food herself and she tried to get a job once to get by but no one would hire her so she's been just getting free food at times when it is given out but at times she would have to get it be stealing it to which she regrets everyday of her life...  
though she guess she could go back to that place where she was found as a baby...yeah she was left at the door steps of that place where run aways went to where they had no where else to go...

she was heading out of the alley to walk back to the place where the other run away teens live at and it had been around three years since she last been back their and she thought maybe it was time she did head back their and stop living off the streets but as she was about to cross the street but stops because of the green light came on and that meant she would have to wait until the car or cars drive by and all so wait until the light turns red those were the rules...  
but when she was waiting for the light to turn red a black van came driving over to her and blocks her from view for anyone who is across the street and you can hear the door of the van open up and you can hear her scream and you can hear the door close and the red light was on but as soon as it turn green the van drives off down the road and where the once stood on the sidewalk was now gone and no where in sight...

at a house that was outside of town and their was a tree with a tire swing hanging from a tree branch and the tree had red roses all over it...  
inside the house a girl was wearing some blue pajamas with yellow crescent moons all over it with small stars on it too and she had just got out of the shower too and had change into her pajamas and her hair was wet and she was going to go to bed but she decided to watch some tv first before heading off to bed she slumps down on to her couch and turns on the tv and saw the news to which she finds boring but as she was about to change the channel something caught her eye that got her worried...

"eye witness claim they saw what look to be one of the girls from the homeless shelter for run away teens and she was about to cross the road when a black can drives up and when it drove off the girl was gone...those who saw it believe the girl was kidnap and taken away by whoever was driving the black van!"the woman who was reporting this news said and then said "Back To You Ted..."

the camera changes to a older man in his 30's and he said "Thank you Jessica...in other news, people report hearing strange things happening in the woods and all so strange sounds coming from the tunnel that hasn't been used in years and some believe that rowdy teenagers are-"the man said but he was cut off by the channel changing to something else that was a movie...

"the part about a girl getting kidnap has me worried but as for the strange sounds coming from a tunnel, please that is a loud of fish paste if any...like anything strange is going on in that old tunnel that is near by my home..."she said as she looks at the movie that was on but then turns it off and deciding it's best she just turn in for the night and besides she had stuff to do tomorrow...

she headed up the stairs and down the hallway and to her bedroom door and opens it up and goes inside and passes by some old homework she got a F- on...she didn't study that day okay?  
and the name on the paper of her homework reads 'Bethany'...  
she gets into bed and lays her head down on her pillow and puts the covers over her head and she starts to go to sleep...

to be continued...

* * *

**sorry this isn't perfect but I tried the best I could and for now are main human that is suppose to find herself in Toontropolis wont until much later chapters and for now the story will focus on the other characters...**

**and all so this is just a Prologue so I will try to make chapter 1 better...**

**anyway Please don't forget to read & Review...and see ya later :)**


End file.
